Life Goes On
by Lizzan
Summary: Relena tries to move on without Heero
1. Default Chapter Title

I don't owe Gundam Wing or anything related to it. I wish I did though.

LIFE GOES ON

Relena sat in her pink limo; she was headed towards the meeting hall on Colony L4. It had been four years since the war ended. It had been two years since she last saw Heero Yui. Yet, it was a night to remember. For that night she gave her soul and heart to the ex-Gundam Pilot. 

Two years ago she was at a ball given by Romerfellow. She had a date, George Henford. Relena had already decided to forget about the Japanese Pilot. A pacifist with a soldier just didn't go together, besides he had disappeared and she had realized what a fool she was for ever falling for man who would never be anything more but a soldier who protected her merely because she was a symbol of peace through out the colonies and on Earth. Heero never knew nor truly cared for her. But that night it was different. George had drank a little too much and somehow had taken Relena out in the garden where he began to kiss and lick her neck and face. At first she was flattered, but then she tried to get him off, but he slapped her. She tried to yell for help, but he covered her mouth. Suddenly George went limp on her and she shoved him off. _He's unconscious, but how?_ Relena thought. She then noticed the figure standing in front of her. It was Heero. "Thank you Heero" Relena replied. She was glad he had saved her, but he didn't do it for her but for the peace of the colonies and Earth. She turned her back on him and began to walk away. He didn't try to stop her. He let her go. She spent the rest of the night dancing the night away with many suitors. Yet, she knew that Heero was watching somewhere from the sidelines. When everything was over she drove herself home in George Henford's car that he had mysteriously left behind. When she got home she headed straight to her room, but when she got here she found Heero Yui waiting for her. Angered filled her eyes, but she remained calm while she headed towards her closet. "What is it, Heero?" She asked. "Are you hurt?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. Relena smiled. "Heero you should know by now. I'm still alive, are I not?" She answered coldly. He merely remained emotionless. "What is the real reason you are here, Heero?" She simply asked. She wanted him to leave her room. To go away from her. She didn't want to be near him. She was merely but a symbol to him, nothing more. "You have changed." He answered back. She froze. _I changed? What a funny thing to say."_ Relena thought. "Well Heero, you really don't come to visit me unless you need something. Am I wrong?" Relena said. "You clearly have something on your mind. Just say it already." Heero remained emotionless. "Your date is gone." Heero answered back. "My date? Oh, George? What about him?" Relena asked. "He's gone. He won't bother you anymore," Heero said. " You didn't kill him, did you?" Relena asked. "No, he won't harm you anymore though." Heero answered. "How nice of you Heero. Well, thank you. Is that all? For I already knew about George when he saw me he screamed and ran the other direction." "I wanted to see how you were." Heero said coldly. "I already told you. Fine." She answered with anger this time. Heero turned to leave. "Heero, just tell me why you're here." Heero stopped. " I just wanted to talk to you." Heero whispered softly. Relena stepped back. The Great Heero Yui had a human emotion about her after all. He started to leave again. "Heero wait. Why now? Why did you have to show up now? It's been two years since I last saw you. Why now?" Relena asked with more emotion now. Heero finally turned to face Relena. " I don't know" "Oh Heero!" Relena hugged him with all her strength. "I'm sorry if I was cold to you. I thought you didn't care so I had to build a wall, but you broke it Heero." He just stood here starring at her eyes. "Relena" And he hugged her back, then she kissed him on the lips. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he returned the favor. That night Relena experienced love. She gave her heart and soul to Heero Yuy. And Heero accepted. She explored him like no one ever had and he discovered how sweet and tasty her body was. When they finished he laid on top of her. He was sweating and breathing hard on top of her. "Heero" She whispered in his ear. "Heero, my Heero. I love you." Heero remained quiet and just laid there. Relena soon fell asleep, when she awoke she saw Heero who was about to leave. "Leaving so soon?" She asked. Heero stopped and turned to look at her. And that's when she realized their mistake. " I understand, Heero. I'm sorry too." She whispered. And then he left once again. Relena cried herself to sleep and once again she promised herself to forget about the ex-Gundam Pilot, Heero Yuy. "Good bye Heero" she said sadly.

Present

Relena merely smirked remembering what had happened two years ago. _Life goes on, Relena._ She thought to herself. As she got off the car to enter the building she heard people screaming her name and cheering for her. She was of course the Prime Minister. Relena entered and sat in her assigned seat, which happened to be next to the ex-Gundam Pilot, Quatre R. Winner. "Hello Miss Relena." "Hello Quatre." Then the meeting began. After the long meeting, Quatre offered to escort her back to her hotel. "Quatre, if you would like, we can have dinner and catch up on how life has been treating up both since we last saw each other?" Relena asked the Arabian man. "That'll be nice, Miss Relena." And so the both of them had dinner together and talked about their lives since last seeing each other. Later, Quatre walked Relena back to her hotel room. " I had a great time Miss Relena. We should do this more often." Quatre said. "We should" Relena answered back and then sweetly kissed Quatre on the lips. Both 20-year-olds blushed. "Goodnight Miss Relena." "Goodnight Mr. Winner." And so Relena went to sleep and for the first time in a long time she didn't think of Heero Yuy.

I don't owe Gundam Wing or anything related to it. I wish I did though.

LIFE GOES ON

Relena sat in her pink limo; she was headed towards the meeting hall on Colony L4. It had been four years since the war ended. It had been two years since she last saw Heero Yui. Yet, it was a night to remember. For that night she gave her soul and heart to the ex-Gundam Pilot. 

Two years ago she was at a ball given by Romerfellow. She had a date, George Henford. Relena had already decided to forget about the Japanese Pilot. A pacifist with a soldier just didn't go together, besides he had disappeared and she had realized what a fool she was for ever falling for man who would never be anything more but a soldier who protected her merely because she was a symbol of peace through out the colonies and on Earth. Heero never knew nor truly cared for her. But that night it was different. George had drank a little too much and somehow had taken Relena out in the garden where he began to kiss and lick her neck and face. At first she was flattered, but then she tried to get him off, but he slapped her. She tried to yell for help, but he covered her mouth. Suddenly George went limp on her and she shoved him off. _He's unconscious, but how?_ Relena thought. She then noticed the figure standing in front of her. It was Heero. "Thank you Heero" Relena replied. She was glad he had saved her, but he didn't do it for her but for the peace of the colonies and Earth. She turned her back on him and began to walk away. He didn't try to stop her. He let her go. She spent the rest of the night dancing the night away with many suitors. Yet, she knew that Heero was watching somewhere from the sidelines. When everything was over she drove herself home in George Henford's car that he had mysteriously left behind. When she got home she headed straight to her room, but when she got here she found Heero Yui waiting for her. Angered filled her eyes, but she remained calm while she headed towards her closet. "What is it, Heero?" She asked. "Are you hurt?" He asked in his usual monotone voice. Relena smiled. "Heero you should know by now. I'm still alive, are I not?" She answered coldly. He merely remained emotionless. "What is the real reason you are here, Heero?" She simply asked. She wanted him to leave her room. To go away from her. She didn't want to be near him. She was merely but a symbol to him, nothing more. "You have changed." He answered back. She froze. _I changed? What a funny thing to say."_ Relena thought. "Well Heero, you really don't come to visit me unless you need something. Am I wrong?" Relena said. "You clearly have something on your mind. Just say it already." Heero remained emotionless. "Your date is gone." Heero answered back. "My date? Oh, George? What about him?" Relena asked. "He's gone. He won't bother you anymore," Heero said. " You didn't kill him, did you?" Relena asked. "No, he won't harm you anymore though." Heero answered. "How nice of you Heero. Well, thank you. Is that all? For I already knew about George when he saw me he screamed and ran the other direction." "I wanted to see how you were." Heero said coldly. "I already told you. Fine." She answered with anger this time. Heero turned to leave. "Heero, just tell me why you're here." Heero stopped. " I just wanted to talk to you." Heero whispered softly. Relena stepped back. The Great Heero Yui had a human emotion about her after all. He started to leave again. "Heero wait. Why now? Why did you have to show up now? It's been two years since I last saw you. Why now?" Relena asked with more emotion now. Heero finally turned to face Relena. " I don't know" "Oh Heero!" Relena hugged him with all her strength. "I'm sorry if I was cold to you. I thought you didn't care so I had to build a wall, but you broke it Heero." He just stood here starring at her eyes. "Relena" And he hugged her back, then she kissed him on the lips. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he returned the favor. That night Relena experienced love. She gave her heart and soul to Heero Yuy. And Heero accepted. She explored him like no one ever had and he discovered how sweet and tasty her body was. When they finished he laid on top of her. He was sweating and breathing hard on top of her. "Heero" She whispered in his ear. "Heero, my Heero. I love you." Heero remained quiet and just laid there. Relena soon fell asleep, when she awoke she saw Heero who was about to leave. "Leaving so soon?" She asked. Heero stopped and turned to look at her. And that's when she realized their mistake. " I understand, Heero. I'm sorry too." She whispered. And then he left once again. Relena cried herself to sleep and once again she promised herself to forget about the ex-Gundam Pilot, Heero Yuy. "Good bye Heero" she said sadly.

Present

Relena merely smirked remembering what had happened two years ago. _Life goes on, Relena._ She thought to herself. As she got off the car to enter the building she heard people screaming her name and cheering for her. She was of course the Prime Minister. Relena entered and sat in her assigned seat, which happened to be next to the ex-Gundam Pilot, Quatre R. Winner. "Hello Miss Relena." "Hello Quatre." Then the meeting began. After the long meeting, Quatre offered to escort her back to her hotel. "Quatre, if you would like, we can have dinner and catch up on how life has been treating up both since we last saw each other?" Relena asked the Arabian man. "That'll be nice, Miss Relena." And so the both of them had dinner together and talked about their lives since last seeing each other. Later, Quatre walked Relena back to her hotel room. " I had a great time Miss Relena. We should do this more often." Quatre said. "We should" Relena answered back and then sweetly kissed Quatre on the lips. Both 20-year-olds blushed. "Goodnight Miss Relena." "Goodnight Mr. Winner." And so Relena went to sleep and for the first time in a long time she didn't think of Heero Yuy.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Well, I'm back and continuing the story. This time I promise not to repeat it. Well, once again I don't owe Gundam Wing. Enjoy!

Life Goes On 

Part 2

Relena awoke to a huge breakfast Quatre had surprised her with. "Why Mr. Winner what brings you here?" Relena asked sweetly. "Miss Relena, it will be my pleasure to escort you to the meeting today at noon." Quatre answered back. And so they spent the morning talking about their futures together. Quatre's limo came by and drove them to the meeting. "You seem tense Relena. Anything wrong?" Quatre asked Relena. "I don't know. I feel like something awful is going to happen. I just don't know." Relena said. "Quatre hugged Relena and said. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing." When they arrived to the building where the meeting was to be held, they were greeted by a huge crowd. Quatre got off first and then helped Relena off the limo. The happy couple began to walk towards the building. Pictures were being taken. Relena saw flashes of lights. She saw Quatre smiling brightly. She could tell he was happy and so was she. Quatre was a good man with a good heart. And that is what she needed. She needed him and he needed her. Yes, she had found happiness now. She was happy now. The throughout the flashes of the cameras Relena noticed a gun aimed at her and her smiled faded. Shots were heard. Then she saw the artificial sky. She saw blood. She saw Quatre looking down at her. Tears in his eyes. She saw flashes of lights. She saw people, hundreds of them. She heard Quatre calling her name. Then she remembered Heero. She closed her eyes. And Quatre's voice was heard from away. _I'm sorry._ Was all she can think of and then she remembered nothing in the darkness.

She had closed her eyes. She had stopped breathing. "Relena!" Was all Quatre could say. He was crying. His tears falling onto Relena's bloody face. The medics arrived. They tried to revive her, but Quatre knew it was already too late. Relena Peacecraft was dead. The gunshots had come from the crowd. Security was still chasing the assassin. Relena was being taken into an ambulance. Quatre rod with her, he saw the medics trying and trying to save her. Quatre merely stared at her body. _We could have been so happy together._ Quatre thought and then he began to sob harder.

Heero woke up in a sweat. He had been having a nightmare. He couldn't remember what it was about, but it had scared him. He stared at the ceiling. He heard the people from upstairs screaming and arguing. _No wonder I woke up sweating and my heart beating with all that damn noise upstairs._ Heero thought. Then there was a knock at the door. Heero picked up his gun and opened the door to reveal Duo looking worried and scared. "Heero, did you find out already?" Duo said breathing hard. "What are you talking about?" Heero asked. Duo gave him a look. "Oh man. You better turn on the tv Heero." Duo said. Heero gave him a death glare and turned to turn on the tv.

Duo watched Heero turned on the tv and sat on the couch next to Heero. _I wonder how he'll take it._ Duo thought. Then a picture of Relena was shown and the newscaster spoke.

"A few minutes before noon Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft along with Quatre R. Winner walked together for a meeting held at Colony L4."

A picture of Relena and Quatre holding hands and smiling at the cameras is shown.

"But sadly shots were heard and Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft was shot. The shooter has been captured and identified but authorities are not giving his name out."

Then a picture of Relena being shot and going down while the crowd went wild. Then a picture of Quatre holding a bloody figure of Relena are a shown.

Duo felt Heero's anger building up. He noticed Heero's eyes twitch a bit. _Oh no. He's mad._ Duo thought. 

"This just in" The reported announced.

Both Heero and Duo stared at the tube.

"At 12:01pm Colony L4 time. Prime Minister Relena Peacecraft has been announced dead from gunshots wounds to the chest. I repeat at 12:01pm Colony L4 time, Minister Relena Peacecraft has been announced dead from…"

Heero had turned off the TV. "Relena" Heero whispered. Duo looked at him. Heero was on the verge of screaming but all he had said was Relena's name. "I'm sorry." Duo said and left Heero in misery.

To be continued….


	3. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Life Goes On 

Part 3

Quatre was in his room lying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Everything had turned upside down. "Relena. Oh Relena." Quatre sobbed. They had finally caught the assassin. Surely Zechs Marquise will have a talk with the murderer. Relena and Quatre were starting out and she had been taken away from him. Quatre cried himself to sleep.

Noin stood next to Zechs when they had heard the news. Both had cried and both were mourning now. Now they stood outside the very room where Relena's killer was being held. And Zechs wanted a few words with him. Both Noin and Zechs entered the cell. The murderer was merely a boy of age 15. Randy Thomas was his name. But Noin knew Zechs didn't care for his sister's killer's age. He wanted revenge. Zechs slapped the boy. "I should kill you for killing my sister." Zechs stared down at the boy. The boy merely looked away. "But I won't. It wasn't Relena's way and besides boy, you're going to suffer in prison. How about that?" Zechs continued. The boy didn't flinch at all. Zechs slapped him again. "Just pray that the Gundam Pilots don't come and torture you. Especially Heero Yuy. You'll cry if that happens." Then Zechs left and Noin followed. But Noin noticed the boy was beginning to shake with fear. 

Trowa Barton had sat silently watching the news regarding Relena's death. Her funeral was to be held in two days on Earth. Trowa would be there. He owed it to Relena to at least be there for her funeral. Her murderer had been caught and probably guessed by now either by Zechs, Heero or even Wufei. It didn't matter. She was dead. End of story. And by a 15 year old boy too. How odd it sounded to him, for he too was once a 15-year-old murderer. Now he was 20 and was moving on with his life. It had been four years since he last saw Relena and the others. Besides Heero and Quatre. But that was in the past and they had to be ready for the future. "Trowa." Trowa heard Catherine calling for him. "Trowa, come on, we're next. Hurry up." Trowa stood up and followed Catherine where they were to perform.

Wufei's sense of justice told him to bring justice on those who killed the innocent. He was in the high security place where they were keeping Randy Thomas, Relena's killer in prison. Wufei smelled the injustice in the air. Wufei found the room where Relena's killer was in and opened the door. Wufei could smell the blood inside. When he neared Randy Thomas he discovered that he was already dead. That's when Wufei saw the dark shadow in the corner. "He's dead." Wufei heard the monotone voice say. Then Wufei noticed where that voice had come from. "Heero Yuy." Wufei whispered. "Don't forget about me." Wufei turned to see Duo Maxwell behind Heero with a big grin on his face. "I see that you already justified Relena Peacecraft's death" Wufei said. He turned to look at Heero, but Heero didn't say a word. "I'll be leaving then. It's pointless for me to stay." Wufei said and he began to walk away. There wasn't even a war, but still the innocent died. Relena Peacecraft was merely another innocent victim, who Wufei happened to respect, even is she was a woman.

To be continued……..


	4. Default Chapter Title

I don't own Gundam Wing.

Life Goes On

Part 4

Many had gathered for Relena's funeral. The church was filled with many of her followers and friends. Zech Marquise and Noin sat in the front. Clearly both had cried a lot, for their face were stained with tears. Trowa Barton sat a couple of seats behind Zechs and Noin. He had come with Catherine Bloom, his sister. Dorothy sat next to Noin who was obviously just starring into her own little world. Duo Maxwell and Hilde sat at the otherside. Hilde was crying while Duo tried to hold his own tears back. Quatre R. Winner sat next to Zechs Marquise and was crying while he kept starring at Relena's body in the dark gloomy coffin. Wufei stood in the back next to Sally Po. As for him, Heero Yuy stood in the back corner watching all the mourners mourn their hearts out. Only Wufei had noticed him, but clearly ignored him. Relena was gone now and whatever they shared was truly gone. He had loved her and tried to save her by not allowing himself to get attached to her. Believing he would hurt her. He had stayed away, but it didn't matter now. She was dead and nothing can ever change that. He couldn't ever shed a tear for her. Was he truly inhuman? Who knew? But Relena knew, but death had bestowed her. Death.

Quatre saw the coffin being buried next to her biological and adoptive parent's graves. She would now be nothing but a memory for the world and its colonies. Merely a memory. Everyone had showed up, but he did not see Heero Yuy, but he knew he was there to mourn with the others. For all he knew Heero Yuy loved her or maybe even yet still loved her. He stood there now alone with Zechs and Noin. The others had left already. Then Zechs and Noin began to leave as well. Then he was alone, when he noticed Heero emerging from the bushes. "Relena" Quatre heard him say. "She was happy before she died." Quatre said to Heero's back. Heero didn't turn to see Quatre. "She was moving on and happy about the future. She was so happy." Quatre whispered. Then Quatre left Heero to his thoughts. Quatre was moving on too. For Relena.

Heero Yuy stood there alone in the graveyard. ::"She was happy before she died. She was moving on and happy about the future. She was so happy.":: Quatre had said. _Had Relena forgotten about me?_ Heero thought to himself. _Did she even remember me?_ Then Heero began to cry for the first time since he could remember. _I'm crying. I'm crying for Relena. Relena, I am human! I am human!_ But it was already too late. She was gone now. The only person he had truly wanted to show his humanity to. _How ironic._ He thought. He began to walk away, but he would always return to visit Relena. No matter the weather, he would come and chat with her about his life and the peace she had brought to Earth and its colonies. That was the best he could do. His life would go on for her. For Relena.

The End

Well, that was my first mini fanfic series ever. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about killing Relena. She is one of my favorite characters and it hurt to kill her off, but I saw it fit to the story. Oh well. Thanks so much to all whom had read my sorry fanfic. Thank you.


End file.
